priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Hojo/Image Gallery
Official Artwork Key Visual.jpg|Sophie is on the right. prad5-sophie-key-visual-2.png Sophie_and_Mirei.png|Mirei on the left, and Sophie on the right. Sophie_Profile.png|Sophie's official profile. Key Visual2.jpg|Mirei in on the left, Laala is in the middle, and Sophie is on the right. PriPara Description.jpg Key Visual2.jpg PriPara Main.jpg Sophie Hojo's logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg Wiki-background 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg icon_sofy.jpg GOODS-00004030.jpg GOODS-00004024.jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.57.40 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Pripara Matchy Sophie 180x180.png SophieAvex2.png PriPara-Idol-Songs-Collection.jpg|Sophie (right) as seen on the cover of the first PriPara insert song mini album Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Sophie (bottom right) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png 350cb6e3afceda1f3e7fed413f3821525a901e7f 53d728ac6e88c.jpg|Sophie, as seen on the Make it! CD + DVD version. (Bottom Right) SophieAvex2-transparent.png PriPara-DVD-Stage3SOPHIE.png 141106 7.jpg Pripara Sophie Matchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-12-05 下午07.48.54.png|Sophie's Autograph SophieMovie.png|Sophie's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Stage-4-DVD-Cover.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo8 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo2 500.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 10.56.03 pm.png sibi.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png Image.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-24 下午05.47.56.png 30064.jpg In-Game IGA2.jpg|An in-game item. 6 main characters.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg Imagepuri.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0403.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg White Swan AG.png Magical Clown AG.png 91BmD54XCTL. SL1500 .jpg White Swan AG 2.png Wonderland Rabbit Lunatic Moon AG.png Cosmic Love AG.png Brand-Ad.png XmasCoord3.png Avex-CoordPS6.png Avex-CoordPS11.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.54.18 AM.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-18 下午09.11.06.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It prad5-01-18.jpg prad5-01-19.jpg Sophie and her fans club at opening.jpg Prad5-01-22.jpg Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' Screen 3.png PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op208.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (199).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (377).png Ending 3: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png Anime Screenshots Episode 1 Sophie_walking_to_school.jpg Episode 2 Sophie with her fans club .jpg|Sophie with her fans club Sophie4.jpg Sophie3.jpg Sophie2.jpg Безымянный-1.png|Sophie's Cyalume Change Episode 3 Sophie normal apearance when tried.jpg LaPri1.jpg PriPara - 03 719 37.png PriPara - 03 719 36.png PriPara - 03 719 35.png PriPara - 03 719 34.png PriPara - 03 719 33.png PriPara - 03 719 32.png PriPara - 03 719 31.png PriPara - 03 719 30.png PriPara - 03 719 29.png PriPara - 03 719 28.png PriPara - 03 719 27.png Episode 5 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Episode 6 Sophie03.jpg Episode 7 a2d18d61-s.jpg Young Sophie (?).jpg 79bad7e7-s.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 20.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 19.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 18.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 17.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 16.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 12.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 11.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 14.jpg Sophie Hojo Real Self Episode 7.jpeg Pripara Sophie Sining In Episode 7.jpeg 7Sophiesits.png 7see.png 7Nap.png Episode 8 Ep 8 -30.jpg Ep 8 -29.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 35.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 34.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 59.jpg SoPri.jpg SoPri1.jpg Episode 9 Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.34.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.35.41 PM.png Ep 8 -49.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.35.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.36.05 PM.png Sophie new cyalume change pose.jpg Young Sophie with Cosmos.jpg Young Sophie1.jpg Young Sophie.jpg Young Sophie as an idol.jpg Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 04 Source Tumblr.png Young sophie 2.jpg Youmg Sophie as an idol.jpg Young sophie.jpg Sophie and Laala.jpg 640px-411mp.png 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg 10656372 715112121920836 1124539304 n.jpg 10579742 715112141920834 1698983353 n.jpg 10647764 715112225254159 2141021083 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10647667 715112261920822 393022140 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647660 715112115254170 863751568 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 349.PNG 350.PNG 348.PNG 346.PNG 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG 9Swing.png 9reveal.png 9pinkstic.png 9fall.png 9dressing.png Loki.png tumblr_nb49tbTGx81rsghfro1_500.png Episode 10 Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10108.jpg Prad5-10112.jpg Prad5-10127.jpg Prad5-1066.jpg Prad5-1070.jpg Prad5-1080.jpg Prad5-1082.jpg Prad5-1084.jpg Prad5-1085.jpg Prad5-1088.jpg Prad5-1097.jpg Prad5-10104.jpg Prad5-1001.jpg Prad5-10-op.jpg Episode 11 Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-12-757.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-57-530.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-49-045.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-46-550.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-45-298.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-44-161.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-11-101.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-59-111.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-27-802.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-25-714.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-18-160.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-07-751.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-45-779.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-44-773.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-42-964.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-40-969.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-36-244.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-35-520.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-34-656.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-34-029.jpg Prad5-1106.jpg Prad5-1105.jpg Prad5-1141.jpg Prad5-1182.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (43).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTube.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 40.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 38.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 37.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 36.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 35.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 27.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 26.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 25.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 24.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 22.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 21.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 20.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 19.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 18.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 17.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 16.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 14.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 12.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 11.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 09.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 52.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 45.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 44.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 43.jpg Pripara Episode 12 Sophie.jpeg 12interupt.png Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 8SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 4PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg PP13well.png PP13sophie.png PP13impatient.png PP13done.png PP13pose.png PP13hug.png PP13approval.png PP13meeting.png Episode 14 2Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 52.png PriPara - 15 110 50.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 46.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png PriPara - 15 110 41.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 25.png PriPara - 16 118 24.png PriPara - 16 118 19.png PriPara - 16 118 18.png PriPara - 16 118 14.png PriPara - 16 118 08.png PriPara - 16 118 06.png PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 52.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 46.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 36.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 32.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1660.jpg Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 40.png PriPara - 17 125 39.png PriPara - 17 125 17.png PriPara - 17 125 15.png PriPara - 17 125 12.png PriPara - 17 125 09.png PriPara - 17 125 07.png PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 77.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 59.png PriPara - 17 125 47.png PriPara - 17 125 45.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png 1899941 531915770286087 7565076710753744322 n.jpg Episode 18 PriPara - 18 110 29.png PriPara - 18 110 21.png PriPara - 18 110 19.png PriPara - 18 110 17.png PriPara - 18 110 08.png PriPara - 18 110 01.png Episode 19 MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-23.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-31.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-31.png Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.24.29 am.png PriPara-20 19.07.png PriPara-20 20.18.png PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 17.png PriPara! - 20 115 10.png PriPara! - 20 115 45.png PriPara! - 20 115 44.png PriPara! - 20 115 43.png PriPara! - 20 115 41.png PriPara! - 20 115 38.png PriPara! - 20 115 37.png PriPara! - 20 115 34.png PriPara! - 20 115 33.png PriPara! - 20 115 32.png PriPara! - 20 115 30.png PriPara! - 20 115 28.png PriPara! - 20 115 27.png PriPara! - 20 115 26.png PriPara! - 20 115 24.png PriPara! - 20 115 23.png PriPara! - 20 115 22.png PriPara! - 20 115 21.png Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.55.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.05.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.00.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午10.52.05.png Prad5-10123.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.32.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.04 1.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.05.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.04.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.00.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.57.26.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.15.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.16.42.png PriPara episode 21-46.png PriPara episode 21-45.png PriPara episode 21-42.png PriPara episode 21-41.png PriPara episode 21-36.png PriPara episode 21-35.png PriPara episode 21-30.png PriPara episode 21-29.png PriPara episode 21-20.png PriPara episode 21-18.png PriPara episode 21-17.png PriPara episode 21-15.png PriPara episode 21-14.png PriPara episode 21-13.png PriPara episode 21-7.png PriPara episode 21-5.png PriPara episode 21-4.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.47.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.55.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.57.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.14.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.11.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.23.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.32.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.34.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.30.31.png Episode 23 Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.36.43 PM.png Episode 24 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午11.01.13.png Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.48.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.20.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.20.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.16.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 01.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 13.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 19.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.47 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (346).png Episode 28 Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (43).png Episode 29 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.44.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.35.45.png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (590).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (539).png Episode 30 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png Episode 31 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.34.png Cap31-004.jpg Cap31-011.jpg Episode 32 cap-32-008.jpg cap-32-014.jpg Episode 33 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.59.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.58.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.58.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.24.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.24.25.png Episode 34 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3427.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Prad5-3411.jpg Episode 35 Cap35-011.jpg Cap35-010.jpg Cap35-007.jpg Cap35-006.jpg Episode 37 37-8.jpg 37-3.jpg Category:Anime Category:Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks Category:Character Image Gallery